A technology has been known for separating analyte by electrophoresis, dispensing the separated analyte from a dispensing part, and transferring the separated analyte to a transfer membrane by causing the transfer membrane to abut with the dispensing part and causing to move (hereinafter referred to as “direct blotting”). For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a device for performing direct blotting.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Applications “Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Translation of PCT Publication), Publication No. 2007-292616 (published Nov. 8, 2007)”